


somewhere only we know

by kiddohheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, I don't really know what this is, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Many POVs, Multi, Sexism, Underage Drinking, angsty, instead of lorcan i've created lysandra, love/hate relationship (rose/sean), ot3 (lysandra/dominique/chloe), probably endgame scorpius/albus but idk it might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddohheart/pseuds/kiddohheart
Summary: First September of 2023, a day that won't be forgotten in Hogwarts' history, because that's when the British school for witches and wizards welcomes for the first time two exchange students from Ilvermorny. Yes, sending two kids in another country for one year just to study is something that muggles typycally do, but the Hogwarts and Ilvermorny's headmasters have decided it's time to start this new tradition in the wizarding world as well. Chloe Moore and Miles Shimizu just want to run from their own complicated lives, not knowing they will just mess them up more as the brand new, respectively, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.[ this is a story about the kids of the new generation, it has multiple povs and many original characters. it's my first published story in english, ever, so please bear with me! thank you to anyone who'll read it. ]





	somewhere only we know

  
  
**SEAN PARKINSON**

  
« Sean, honey! » Pansy's words reach him in a heartbeat, thanks to her exquisite high-pitched tone of voice. Sean's mother is a lot of things, but subtle, calm, restrained... well, those are definetely not terms anyone would use to describe her. _Annoying, hysterical, overbearing_ — Sean likes these better for describing mommy dearest. Don't be fooled, though. He doesn't hate her one bit, quite the opposite. Without Pansy he would have nobody. His father decided to bail on him when he started noticing any sign of magic, his father's side of the family was never in the picture. Pansy's family disowned her as soon as she gave birth to a halfblood. Sean is the only child and family of a very difficult woman, that's impossible to deny, but she's still a woman that has made herself from scratch once she realized there was something wrong with her. She destroyed her old self focusing on a muggle career, she allowed herself to fall in love with an ordinary man and then she never once disappointed her son. These are all things worth of love and respect, no matter how noisy she can be.  
« Honey? » She adds, a few moments later, walking to his room and leaning on the door. « I'm leaving. Wish me luck? » Pansy doesn't move, but of course she expects Sean to kiss her on the cheek, as he does everytime they say bye to each other. Tonight she has a huge business meeting — _if she likes this new collection we just may start dreaming about Manhattan!_ — and she can't leave without some words of encouragement from her own lucky charm.  
« They'll love you, mom. You have nothing to worry about. » He stands up from his bed and he hugs her, this time. He really means what he has said. Her sense of style is one of the things he likes most about her. For the fancy dinner, Pansy is wearing a tea-lenght dress, made of a glorious ocean satin. It fits her perfectly. The design is hers, clearly. The colour compliments her pale complection and dark, almost black, eyes.  
A sincere smile appears on her face. « Thank you sweetheart. And —— » Pansy seems to be struck by a lighting for a second. She heads to the living room, opens a drawer and then comes back to Sean with a wrapped box between her hands. It's shiny, naturally, and there's a card attached on the top. « Remember to open this at exactly 1:45 AM. »  
She gives the gift to him, with an even wider smile. They have this tradition, they always open each other's birthday present at exactly the time they were born; 1:45 AM on August 19th for Sean and 6 PM on May 27th for Pansy. It's August 18th, which means that in a few hours it's Sean's birthday — his seventeenth birthday, the most important one, for a wizard that can't wait to use his abilities anywhere he goes. He is quite fond of the muggle world, of course, he was born into it, but he would never give up magic, even though he knows and understand why Pansy did.  
« How could I forget? You probably hid a camera somewhere just to make sure I do. »  
That would be a classic Pansy move. « Fair enough. »

* * *

Despite having plenty of muggle friends, rich londoners that spend their summers destroying and smoking things, Sean prefers to spend his birthday with some of the people he knows from Hogwarts — including: most of the Potter-Weasley family (they cannot be avoided and they are mostly fun to have around), the Scamanders, the Longbottoms, most of his fellows housemates from the sixth and seventh year and then whoever hears about the party, if he can stand their sight. The only non-magical exception is his best friend, Caterina Amari. She's the daughter of Pansy's close friend Sandra and she's the only muggle who knows the truth about them. She is aware of all magic-involved things, Sean has spent countless nights telling her all about it. He would easily trust her with his own life, _that's_ how much Caterina, a short and barely eighteen years old girl born in Venice, means to him. They're so close to each other most people think they're a couple, not that they mind. Cat often says she would be madly in love with Sean, if only he was a "she".

Sean looks at himself in the mirror before opening the door to whoever has just ringed the bell — he assumes it's Cat, the others would probably just let themselves in. His wooden mirror gives him a full view of himself, from head to toe. He looks good, or, at least, he feels good. His black curls fall gently on his shoulders, his metal earring pops out of his hair and matches with the silver necklace he received as a birthday present last year. He's wearing a floral shirt, bright blue and red, that creates a constrast with his golden skin. He has a pair of white shorts and slippers on.

( . . . )  
Sean embraces her hug immediately. They don't break it off right away but after a few moments she lets go, giving him the chance to close the door behind them.  
« Happy pre-birhday! » She finally says when they move from the hallway to Sean's bedroom. She takes off her shoes and jumps on the bed, holding his birthday present in both of her hands. After noticing a golden box on his desk, she asks « 1:45 AM? » well knowing the answer. Sean just nodds, as she puts her package beside Pansy's.  
« Mine too this year, then! »  
His lips pouts immediately. One of his flaws is wanting everything on the spot, the one thing he has learned to manage with his mother (but only with her!). « You're a monster. A gorgeous one, though. Are you wearing make-up? » For a girl that doesn't even know the difference from liquid and pen eyeliner, Sean can see she did a good job. « Wait, you're finally letting me set you up with Lysandra? »  
Sean has been trying to convince Caterina to date a witch for a year now, and not just any witch. Lysandra Scamander is the daughter of Luna and Rolf, one of the most pure and wholesome couples Sean has ever seen, although he has only met them once. From what he has heard, Lysandra inherited the best of both her parents: his kindness, her creativity and bravery. She has long platinum hair and lost eyes that, paired with a mild and moderate temperament, make her seem a bit dull. Nothing could be further from the truth. She's empthatetic and smart, she is in control of her emotions better than most people, simply. At Hogwarts, Sean has the honor to see every week what she creates during Muggle Art (one of the extra classes he has chosen to take just to fill in time) and it's a masterpiece, everytime. He is sure she would be perfect for Cat and he has been telling them both, a lot. They just don't seem to be interested. Or maybe they don't believe him. He was sure his (ex) girlfriend was perfect for him too — and everyone knows how _that_ ended.

Cat shruggs her shoulders. « No, Sean, no way. Sorry. From what you say, she may just be too much for me. »  
He hates how she constanly undervalues herself, but he is aware that correcting her, as he typycally does, would make things worse. So he sticks with a « Yeah, right! » and then moves on.

* * *

Once he and Cat are done with setting up food and alcohol all around the house, and the clock strikes midnight, people start to arrive. Yes, he's aware it's not the ideal time to start a party, but he prefers starting his birthday with a party rather than finishing it with one.  
The first ones to come in are a few Hufflepuffs — the one he has actually asked to come is a blonde haired girl that barely says hello to him when she sees him. Then he spots some Weasleys, then Lysandra and his brother, then a few Ravenclaws. No one for a while and then more Weasleys, followed by Potter and Malfoy — everyone's favorite non-couple. James Potter and Frank Longbottom arrive just afterwards. Albus and Scorpius are not the only Slytherins he has invited, actually. Despite being in Gryffindor, many of the people he prefers are in Slytherin, not that he likes to admit that, especially not before or after Quidditch games.  
He's saying hello to Albus and Scorpius, when he notices Rose Weasley. She is leaving her denim jacket on the couch while smiling at Cat. It's their second meeting, ever, and she already seems completely comfortable with Sean's friend. Rose's ability to look built for any kind of social situation is one of the things that amaze him the most about her. He has to put much more effort than her, in socializing and in pretty much anything else. That's why he admires her and at the same time he hates her, just a little bit. She "hates" him too, whenever he takes a better grade than her in Charms. Or when he bosses her around on the Quidditch field (which he does pretty often). Their friendship, term that they deny everytime it comes up, is based on competing and proving who's the best student, player and overall person, and, despite how much they are able to hurt each other sometimes, they are fine with things just the way they were.

« Hey. » Rose gives him a half-smile, not what she reserved for Cat a few moments ago. « Happy birthday, Parkinson. » As it happens in many love-hate relationships, they _have_ to use last names, no matter how much they love hearing their own first name coming from the other's lips.  
« Thank you, Weasley. » He bites his inner lip, hoping she doesn't notice. He is a decent actor, constanly pretending the red-headed girl doesn't make him nervous at all, but tonight is more difficult. She has a bright lipstick on, almost fuchsia, and her dress is quite short with a deep v neckline. _She's stunning. Shite_. Shutting down his thoughts as quickly as possible, Sean takes a glass from the round table that is just in front of the couch. He fills it with the first alcoholic beverage he can reach and then he gives it to Weasley.  
« You're drinking tonight, right? I want to see how much you can handle. » It's not exactly a question, it's more of a challenge, one that Rose cannnot refuse. Firstly, because she needs that drink and many others, after the fight with her cousin Fred Weasley. Secondly, because she has to show to Sean that she can handle her liquor.  
« Fuck, you're going to be so wasted at the end of the morning Parkinson. » She says with a huge smile, quickly drinking whatever he has put in her cup. Vodka, straight — she finds out. Not exactly her favorite, but good enough to make her forget about her best friend, at least for a few seconds.  
« What's next? » Rose sits on the couch and waits for Sean to be a good host, empty cup in her left hand. « And this time you're drinking with me. You're already in advantage, I can't allow it! » A laugh escapes her lips. Sean takes a bottle of lemonade and then one of vodka and he sits next to her, closer than necessary (not that she notices).

Ten minutes in and around them have gathered a few other people: Cat, the Scamander twins, Albus and Scorpius, the cute but bougie Hufflepuff girl, Lucy Weasley, James. James has to propose a drinking game, obviously. It doesn't take them much time to all agree to play Never Have I Ever. The oldest Potter has to convince his brother and Scorpius, because the first hates anything that makes him relax, the second is terrified of what could happen with the help of a few heavy drinks. James has managed to get them drunk a few times throughout the years, but never enough to see them hook up in a guest room — and that's his goal for the night.  
« Rose, you go first. » Sean proposes, curious to see what her brilliant mind can come up with for a silly muggle game.  
« Fine. » She thinks about it for a few seconds, then she smirks. « Never Have I Ever fantasized about one of the people in this room. No! Not in this room. In this circle. » It's not exactly a circle, but, yes, she means everyone who's playing. Sean can swear she is lying, but doesn't feel like questioning.  
« Remember guys, you have to be honest or there's no point. »  
She waits for most of them to drink and that's just what they do. James is the first one to drink, no shame at all. Then Lysander and Albus. Finally Sean. Scorpius doesn't drink, but they all know he's lying, he has already started blushing.  
« It would be even more fun if you said who, you know? » She adds, sipping her vodka lemon even though she has no reason to (or maybe she does).  
« Some things are supposed to stay hidden, Rosie. » Lysander answers, with a soft smile. Rose hates that nickname, but she is okay with it when either Lysandra or Lysander use it — they make it sound different, cute even, somehow.  
« Okay. Whatever! James, it's your turn. » He is already thinking of something way too revealing, you can tell from his face. « Nothing that would only make Albus drink, thank you. »  
Rose always knows what her cousins are thinking about, sadly enough for them.  
« It's not just Albus, trust me. Never Have I Ever... refused a threesome. » _What the fuck_ , somebody exclames (it's Sean).  
« Good one Jamie, but, com'on, who's gonna drink? » Says the Hufflepuff girl.  
« Oh. Just wait. » James is firmly staring at Albus and Scorpius. It's so obvious at one point that they have to drink.  
« What the fuck? » Sean repeats. Okay, he finds them hot, but a threesome? _Someone wanted to sleep with both of them together?_  
« That was probably the best night of my life. I brought them to a queer muggle bar and a girl just walked straight to them and asked "Are you bi? Want to have a threesome?". They almost had a heart attack, it was magnificent. » James is so proud when he explains the story. At the same time, Scorpius wants to disappear for good and Albus is giving the most killer of looks to his brother. Sean is sure he has even heard a I'm gonna feed you to a dragon from Albus to James. Nobody is shocked that somebody thought they were a couple, though. They act like one. While Sean leans towards Caterina to make a dumb joke, Albus' left hand is crossed with Scorpius' right hand. The pale boy even whispers something to the darked-haired boy ears, so softly nobody else can hear it.  
« Okay, but I'm surprised someone actually thought they might like girls! That's pure comedy. » Lucy's comment makes James laugh and Albus actually agree with her.  
« That's exactly what I thought. » Sometimes even Albus uses his tongue to speak.

* * *  
  
  
**DOMINIQUE WEASLEY**

 

She is late and that's not something that happens often. Dominique Weasley has always been a punctual person because she hates waiting for others, so she doesn't want them to wait for her. This August day is different for many reasons.  
One, she can't find a single hair tie anywhere. Her theory is that hiding hair ties is Louis' revenge for how she took their older sister's (Victoire) side in an argument. Everyone knows that Dominique will not leave the house without putting her hair in either a ponytail or bun, so it's not the worst of pranks, but not exactly enough for a Delacour-Weasley. She is pretty disappointed in her brother's creativity, honestly.  
Two, Lysandra hasn't asked her to go to Sean's party together. Yes, she knows that it's stupid, being disappointed in something as irrelevant as that. Still... Dominique really thought they would finally show up somewhere together as girlfriends. She has never been good with making first moves, so she is desperately waiting for Lysandra to take control of things, despite knowing that she's not an assertive person neither.

There is not a third reason, two are more then enough. She finally finds a hair tie, in Victoire's old room, and adjusts her hair in a messy but high bun. She tries not to think about her, also messy, relationship with Lysandra and then she teleports to Sean's house by using apparation. It's a tricky spell, yes, but she has managed to perform it many times perfectly by this point. Dominique strongly believes in the phrase _practise makes you perfect_. When she arrives at Sean's address, she needs a few minutes to pull herself back together. Teleporting makes her feel dizzy so she needs to hold still for a while. She is leaning on the wall of Sean's building, when a girl approaches her.  
Tall just like her (and she's 1,80cm), short black hair. She looks like a model and considering the neighbourhood they're in, well, she may as well be one. Dominique just stands there, wondering what she could say to her.  
« Hey. » The stranger holds high her cigarette and asks if she has a lighter. Dominique shakes her head, so the stranger smiles.  
« That's okay. I don't need one. » The witch is confused, to say the least. She looks confused too.  
« Can I show you a magic trick? » She is so gentle, her eyes are asking Dominique if she wants her to go away. She agrees, nodding her head. The Slytherin is always curious when muggles start doing magic tricks, she loves to unfold every layer of the illusion. The stranger gives the cigarette to Dominique and commands her to put it between her lips, then she gets closer to her and she blows. In a matter of seconds, it just lits up. Dominique has not looked away one millisecond, yet she hasn't noticed anything. That's not a trick.

« What do you think? I can show you much more. And I just might happen to need a tourist guide, I'm sure you would know where to take me. »  
Dominique stays quiet, she only moves to take the cigarette off of her mouth. « Wait, I'm sorry. Did I scare you? » _Not at all._

« What? No! » She quickly replies. « Nonverbal spell. That was great. A bit dramatic. » She finally finds her voice again. Dominique is sure she's talking to a witch, so there is no reason to feel too intimidated now. Thinking about it, it's definitely not the first time the girl has used magic to impress a muggle, Dominique can tell.  
« I'm Dominique. » She keeps the cigarette in her left hand and waits for the other witch to shake her right hand, which she then does, firmly.  
« Nice to meet you, Dominique. » The stranger replies, smiling. « Chloe. » That name sounds familiar to the young Weasley, but she doesn't give that a second thought. Dominique's lips curve into a smile, when the girl keeps standing still, in front of her. The Slytherin gives Chloe her cigarette back. Before taking a smoke, the witch continues: « What if that was an actual magic trick? »  
« We can tell. You should know. »  
« Yeah. But what if I was just really good at illusions? Some wizards have been fooled before. »  
« Yes. Wizards. » And with this quick reply, Dominique makes Chloe laugh.  
That's Dominique's first connection outside of Hogwarts. Crazy, right? Her cousins and siblings have always been able to make friends in the muggle world, but not Dominique. She only feels in control inside of the castle or within the walls of her own house. That's why her only close friends are family members and people that she has known her entire life. However, as soon as Chloe stopped there, she felt something. Maybe physical attraction, maybe more. _But it's not important. I'm with Lysandra_ , she thinks, while Chloe continues smoking.  
Chloe tilts her head to the side, her look on Dominique feels almost too much, like it could burn her, like the sun. « If you want, I have something stronger. And a lot of free time. » Smoke leaving her lips, she doesn't bother to keep it away from Dominique. Quite the opposite — they are still dangerously close to each other. During their brief encounter, Dominique almost forgets that she's standing under Sean's house, in proximity of many fellow Slytherins and other Hogwarts students. She has to go. She has to see Lysandra.  
« Actually... I have to go to a birthday. Sorry. » Why is she apologizing?  
« Don't worry, Dom—— wait, it's french right? It's a pretty name. Bye, Dominique. » Chloe doesn't really give her the chance to answer, she just kisses her on the cheek and leaves. _What the hell?_ Dominique wonders if this is how they always feel movies' characters, after a casual meeting with their soulmate. Thinking about the expression "soulmate" after speaking to a girl for five minutes tops freakes her out. She shakes her head, as that could help her get back to feeling herself. Dominique whispers " alohomora " and lets herself in the buildng, trying to think about her girlfriend and friends and no one else.

* * *

  
**SCORPIUS MALFOY**

 

Five minutes before 1:45 PM, Sean disappears from his own birthday party to go and open up his presents, followed by Caterina and Rose (apparently, the redhead is curious). After they leave the circle, everyone just goes to either hit on somebody or get even more wasted. Albus is already sick of all those people, he didn't even want to go to the party — Scorpius had to beg him to. Albus is capable of many things, except maybe denying something to his very best friend and only person outside of his family that actually matters. There have been a few exceptions, though.  
One time, during their fifth year, they were alone in their room and they were talking about the future. Scorpius told him that the only important thing was the two of them, that there could be no future without Albus in it. Right there, in that moment, Albus knew no one was ever going to be anything like Scorpius, not for him. The green-eyed boy kissed him, regretting it immediately after. _**I can't risk us**_. That day Scorpius wanted to do more than just kissing, but Albus stopped him, by putting a hand on his chest and pushing him away. « I don't want to ruin our... » And he knew how stupid and cliché he sounded, but he truly didn't want to mess everything up. « our friendship. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it, I... won't do it again. I love us, Scorpius. » They were just fifteen. Two years later, not much has changed.  
1:50 PM, August 19th. The bathroom is the only empty room so that's where they go. Considering the alcohol that's in both Albus' and Scorpius' systems, the bathtub looks like the most comfortable place in the entire house. Albus lies first, then Scorpius just carefully lies next to him (slighty on top).

« Is it me or it's really hot in here? » asks Albus at one point, breaking the silence (a silence that they are used to, familiar). « Hottest summer in a while, yup. Also: too much ron. »  
Scorpius raises an eyebrow, confused for a few seconds. « You mean rum? » They are both speaking way too softly and slowly. Unfocused.  
« That's what I said. » Scorpius doesn't argue with that, obviously. Even though he typically gains confidence when drunk or typsy, it's never the case with Albus. He always feels like he has to do everything the other wants, because he knows how much other people have disappointed him and Scorpius hates to think himself as one of them. He loves how special he feels, whenever Albus tells him how glad he is to have at least him on his side, always. That's why, despite being completely in love with Albus, Scorpius has never once pushed him to try to get together. That one time when they were fifteen, Scorpius realized that Albus will never do anything about his feelings — he tried and then he stopped. Scorpius would have never stopped, not then and, if given the chance, not now.

« Kay, it's too hot. » And he just takes off his shirt, throwing it on the floor. They're used to see themselves half naked, sharing the same room at Hogwarts, but it's always harder on Scorpius. Albus often doesn't realize that he can come off as provocative. He does things, without asking Scorpius once how those things affects him.  
"Do you mind if I kiss my new boy toy on my bed, where we often sleep together, with you in the room?"  
"Is it okay if I leave the bathroom's door open when I shower?"  
"Is it a problem if I talk to you of how hot I think Lysander is?"  
Of course, Scorpius knows no teenager in their right mind would ask these questions — too awkward. The problem is that he has never stopped from doing or saying something just because Scorpius was there. The blonde, on the other hand, restrains himself more around Albus than around anyone else. He has seen multiple times how jealous he can get, so one day he stopped giving him reasons to be.

« You're so pretty. Innocent. _My platinum angel_. » These words leave Albus' lips, but barely. They're more of a thought that escaped him by accident, too much alcohol. In spite of, Scorpius stands so close to him he can't not hear his whispers. Albus can mean many things with the term "innocent", he could refer to how clueless Scorpius can be sometimes, unable to see when people are using him and/or flirting with him. Maybe he refers to how kind he is, how selfless, almost like a child. Blind in front of evil. It's almost poetic he calls him innocent just when he's finally opening his eyes about the two of eyes, planning what Albus will surely consider a betrayal.

Resting his head on his chest always makes him feel better, except this time, he feels nervous. « Albus.... » he starts, but the words to continue the sentence are suddenly impossible to find.  
« What? »  
« Nothing. » Somehow, it's in this moment that Scorpius decides that he cannot live like this anymore. With his cheek on Albus' warm skin, the young Malfoy lets himself be close — really close — to him one last time. Back at Hogwarts, he would change things, for his own good but for Albus' as well. It's not a sudden realization, that his relationship with Albus is toxic for them both. He and Dominique have spoken many times about it, far away from their best friend. She cares about both of them so much, however she is the only objective person when it comes to Albus and Scorpius. Thanks to her, Scorpius is thinking about distancing himself from Albus for a while, hoping to find something or someone else worth all of his energies. I guess that all that alcohol has made things clearer — it's, indeed, time to change. For a second he is afraid of forgetting about the feeling that is driving him to make this choice, but he knows Albus would make him feel like that again, somehow, making him remember.

Scorpius closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> so, hello!  
> i'm not sure what this is, really. it's been so long from the last time i've wrote a multi-chapter story and english is not even my first language, so, yeah, this may be a huge mess! however, i really wanted to bring my version of the new generation somewhere, so i thought "why not?". sean is the first original character i've decided to introduce, an ambitious but kind-hearted gryffindor, son of the one and only pansy parkinson. just like scorpius, he's living proof that people can redeem themselves and that kids don't have to follow into their parents' footsteps. when i imagine his looks, callum stoddart comes to mind. i like to find faceclaims for my characters, usually, so i thought i'd share, chapter after chapter!  
> lauren de graaf is dominique weasley.  
> paul craddock is scorpius malfoy.  
> i don't really know how long i want this to be, so i'll just keep writing new chapters and see where the story goes. i'm usually much more concise, but i sort of feel the need of writing many "unimportant" thoughts and details to really bring these characters to life. so, yeah, it may move slowly at first! obviously, any comment will be appreciated! advises too.


End file.
